


UnderTale - A Journey to Continue

by KontonNoKaze, RubyReyes297



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMC, Action, Angst, Cherry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Parenthood, Politics, Romance, SOUL Mechanics, evil scientist, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KontonNoKaze/pseuds/KontonNoKaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyReyes297/pseuds/RubyReyes297
Summary: Original story and cover by @RubyReyes297Frisk and Chara have been together since they met at Mt. Ebbot, freeing the monsters from the Underground and living together on the surface.With their new responsibilities as parents, years later, they will face even more dangers and drama than before.





	1. Magic (Continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyReyes297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyReyes297/gifts).
  * Inspired by [UnderTale - A Journey To Continue (Charisk)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443969) by RubyReyes297. 



Undyne took position again in the training room, glancing at a worried Chara. The kids had to be properly trained, but she could not risk fighting their angry mother later on. Undyne sighed, then bellowed to Cherry and Frost, who were attempting to summon their weapons.

“Alright, let’s do it again. I am the enemy, and I am going to attack you, for real this time !”

The kids looked in panic as Undyne charged towards them, using as little magic as possible to do minimal damage. Frost started summoning a glowing, blue short sword, but he only managed to do it halfway through the blade. Undyne’ spear was about to pierce through his SOUL, as his closed his eyes to brace for the impact.

Nothing came however, not even the slightest pain.

When Frost opened his eyes, Cherry had somehow parried Undyne’s attack with a cherry-shaped buckler. The 1HP damage spear broke after trying to pierce through that energy shield, making Undyne step back. Impressed by the sudden progress of one of the punks, she smirked to them.

“Good job punk, seem like you’re going to protect your brother from now on.”

Cherry giggled, annoying her pouting brother, who canceled the channeling.

“Kids! Your daddy is done with his check-up, we’re going home now !”

Beads of sweat appeared on Cherry and Frost’s foreheads, Chara wiped those off as the family went for a group hug. Frisk looked down and noticed the short training marks they had.

**“Did you just use magic there, kids? Chara, are they alright?”**

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

“I summoned a shield !” Cherry said proudly, making Frisk look at his other child.

“I … I almost summoned a … sword, I think.” Cherry giggled again, but got pinched by Frost who got his ear pulled out by Chara.

“Frost, you did okay, no need to take it on your sister.”

Cherry stuck her tongue out, in the safety of Frisk’s embrace, as the little family went back home.

* * *

 

Frisk’s inbox kept filling up with hostile monsters’ reports, and other attempts of the AMC at sabotaging the peace between humans and monsters. Getting into the bottom of it, some of those monsters had strange black markings on their bodies. They behave erratically and attacked anyone on sight, be it monster or human. They seemed to be in immense pain, collapsing shortly after displaying violent tendencies. While Frisk and the other boss monsters managed to bring back most of them in shape, a few died after being treated by Dr.Alphys.

Both humans and monsters, despite their collaboration and knowing the likely culprit, seemed not to get along as much as before. Frost and Cherry had been given the cold shoulder in school somewhat, and were rarely in company of other kids. Frisk and Chara managed to keep them away from harm, only allowing them to do magical training once a week.

Frisk had hectic days, dealing with human officials all day to reassure them about the hostile monsters’ incident and asking again them to work together in order to convict those responsible. The AMC managed to give them slip every time they closed in so far, and no concrete evidence could be recovered from the abandoned buildings they experimenting in.

He had also been targeted by human newspapers about his arrest, and dealt with it by appearing in TV and doing press conferences. One of those interviews happened to be broadcasted when the kids went back from training, as Chara was busy fixing them something to eat.

_“Thank you for your time, Ambassador, I am glad to have you with us today.”_

**_“Thank you for having me”_ **

“Mommy, daddy is on TV today !”

 _Again? This is the third time this week, Frisk had already been released and they still keep harassing him with this._ “I’m coming as soon as your pie is ready, kids !”

The interview went on smoothly, despite Frisk’s displeased mug at some of the questions. Cherry looked a little annoyed at the female host, as she munched on her pie. Frost bragged about him being able to spar with Undyne on his third attempt today, earning a pat on the head from his mother.

Cherry wanted to tell about her own achievements, but their mother gestured them to quiet down. Frisk, now clearly bothered by the tone of some questions was having an argument on TV with the host :

“Isn’t your release strange, Mr. Ambassador? That is, even if those files we received about you were wrong.”

Frisk gritted his teeth, this is been the fifth time he’s been responding to that kind of question.

**“They were not wrong, but that was a really long time ago. I was someone else, driven by strange fluids and with quite the bad company.”**

“Does that still excuse your past actions back then, Ambassador?  A problem kid, deemed extremely dangerous, who is now in charge of diplomatic matters for Monsters?”

**“This has nothing to do with who I am today, I have publicly apologized and addressed both humans and monsters about those incidents that happened this month.”**

Frisk managed to suppress his anger before bursting at the provocative human journalist. He felt something gnawing his insides, reminding him of the nightmares he used to have.

**_ "You will give me your SOUL" _ **


	2. Consequences

Time passed since the last interview Frisk gave on a human channel, monster incidents have slowly  receeded and the AMC went dark again. Families of corrupt monsters buried their dead, others were glad some of them made it alive.

_"We humans have been tolerant enough to bring monsters to our society, gave them shelter and offered them cohabitation. Now some of them spat on that kindness and attacked, this will not go unpunished."_

Frisk attended every funeral and every reunion, despite having increasingly longer work hours. He couldn't bring himself to stop working, especially at such dire times.

_"Ambassador Frisk, despite their diligence, has failed to prevent casualties on both sides, they should be held responsible for this. We are currently reconsidering their position as Monster Ambassador and hope they can enlighten us on the situation."_

Chara has been doing her best to cope with the situation, she reassured the kids who were not seeing their dad that often. Frost has been on edge since Cherry was confronted by some idiots who believed in the AMC, they tried bullying her a few times but he was there for his sister.

_"Of course, we cannot blame their spouse or offsprings, and thereby will not tolerate any blind retaliation on our part. If humans were to actually retaliate, it will be to the full extent of the law, and nothing else."_

Frisk has been viewing testimonies from human politicians all day. There has not been any kind of sanction towards him or monsters yet, but he could feel that humans were starting to be afraid of them.

He bited his hand, suppressing the beast inside him. Frisk's condition had stopped deteriorating since the tension went down, but he nearly slashed a human representative the other day. Chara entered the office without him noticing, and gave him a surprise backhug.

All the stiffness Frisk had went off, as he gave in to Chara's embrace. They snuggled and exchanged pecks, followed by the kids' comments from the door.

"Dad, Mom, you both ..."

"You both are gross ~ "

**"Come here, you two, it's been so long."**

There went another of the family group hugs, hastily ended by Chara who wanted Frisk for her own.

"Kids your age should be already in bed."

"But Dad !" "But Dad!" Both Frost and Cherry plead to stay in unison.

Chara flashed her red eyes, just for a moment. Frisk saw that and smirked.

" **You don't want to go against your Mom, don't you? I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Chara wanted to do their spooky face, but only managed to make her eyes shine brighter. The kids were not impressed at all, and scoffed at their mother for fun.

Chara smirked.

Moments later, Frost and Cherry went to their room, panting and shutting down the door.

"Sis, I don't remember Mom being so ..."

" _Scary?_ Yeah, me neither."

Frost's eyes went to Cherry's backpack, which wasn't ready at all.

Cherry looked defeated, and snuggled her brother a bit.

"It's not like I don't wanna go either."

They stayed as such until it was time to go to bed.

Chara looked content, then glared at Frisk who was again glued at his phone screen.

" _Frisk ~"_

**"Hm? Just a sec, I gotta check my emails ag** \- **Chara?!"**

Chara had enough and slapped the phone away on the table, she grabbed a confused Frisk and gave him a passionate kiss before letting go.

**"Why so eager, chocolate?"**

"Why not, naughty boy, you've been _neglecting_ me."

Frisk smirked, scratched his head and gave up on the notifications showing up, as he went to bed with Chara. Halfway undressed, they enjoyed cuddling and smooching each other like old times.

"Say, when will we be done with this? You're not feeling well are you?"

**"** **_Touché_ ** **... My head hurts like crazy ..."**

Frisk made some finger gun, silly gesture, to which Chara paid no heed. She dragged Frisk close to her, as he gave in to her warmth. His eyes were halfway black sclera with his usual eye color. His headache stopped and he seemed a bit more relaxed, at least before Chara started speaking.

"You've had nightmares, right?"

**"Yeah, chocolate, I did ... but I am fine."**

"I've been having those too, lately."

* * *

Somewhere in another AMC shady basement, Rachel was waiting for another call from her father. She, along with Jake, Ace, Jonathan and Jessica hanged out in a rather unfurnished room. Jake managed to bring his console along and was beating the two other boys in the room at it.

 

"You little s***, I'm not giving up yet."

"Shut up and pass that controller, Ace, you suck at it."

The phone rang, putting everyone on edge. Jessica answered and simply nodded as the conversation went on, with the occasional " Yes, father." before hanging up.

"Jake, turn that thing off and be a dear. Let me talk to the rest of us and go outside."

The kid obliged, dragging his console away as he sighed and stayed on the first floor of an abandoned house. Him and his Mom were on the run for quite some time now, and he hasn't gone to school for about three weeks.

Jake brushed that off his mind and eavesdropped on the heated conversation.

"We gonna kidnap kids now? That's lame."

Jessica scoffed, and the boys with her were not anymore ready to do this.

"Yes, _Frisk_ 's kids. After we make him suffer a bit and have him out of commission."

Rachel's statment made the trio look at each other before gulping. They were going for **_that_** Frisk's kids. Kidnapping had not worked fine last time the AMC did, but Rachel looked confident this time ... or rather _elated._

"Of course,  you are going to get them, along our curious little Jake over there."

Jake froze, he looked at his grinning mother, it seemed like the plan suited her purposes just fine.

"Honey, can you _please_ bring them apart? She hates you and he loves you right?"

"Um ..." Jake hesitated but was met with four adult gazes. He gulped then answered with a quiet "Yes".

"But what's the point? His wifey will come along and rescue them, even with Frisk out." Jessica said, a bit dubious of the plan.

"Dear, only you do not know ... "

Rachel's voice trailed off as she grinned  madly.

_**"I want her to come there and see them suffer."**_

* * *

_**Aru here,** _

_**Here is a thing for New Year's, not too shabby I hope. Happy New Year 2019, may it bring you  prosperity, good grades, happiness, fluff and  a few more crappy chapters like this one.** _

_**Aru out,** _


	3. Nightmares (Hers)

**"Chara? What are you talking about?"**

Frisk got to cuddle Chara instead, once she said something about nightmares. Could it be ... ?

"I got nightmares, Frisk ... from the times you were not there."

_**Genocide? I thought we talked about it back then and**_ _ **RESET'ed**_ _ **those memories,**_ thought Frisk. He had almost no time to notice how troubled she was these days, and felt a little guilty about leaving Chara alone.

She looked up to him, feeling his hand brushing her hair without a pause. It sort of lulled her to sleep, as Frisk moved her to their bed. Grabbing his phone, he went back to look for clues about the whole human-monster situation. He gave up on that an hour later and tried to sleep what was left of the night.

* * *

_W_ _here ... Where am I ?_

Chara woke up somewhere, and could not see beyond herself. A single ray of light bathed her body, leaving everything else into the dark.

_Why does it ... hurt?_

She tried getting up, but her limbs refused to comply. Every movement shot acute pain into her, so much that she thought herself unable to move.

The wind howled around Chara as she tried to look up, trying to ignore the pain of moving her head towards the ceiling.

Light rained down upon her and her alone, going through a long rocky cavity before arriving in the everpresent darkness.

Something approached her, but she could not make sense of their shape. It only whirled around her, warming her heart and taking the pain away.

_Family, huh?_

She does not why, but she could see horns and fur. A smile or two perhaps, and laughs were heard. Chara simply let that go through her to heal herself, as she walked past the cavity bathed in sunlight.

_**Family, huh?** _

Chara only passed through a door, but all those blissful feelings were somehow sucked up. She heard something dripping, only to notice a bloddied knife.

Chara was gripping the handless blade, perhaps long enough to make her hand bleed. It did not hurt at all, it rather felt ... quite pleasant.

Her hand became the handle, as she mindlessly moved out to a lovely cottage. A voice has been guiding Chara all along, whispering to her as she slashed once.

_**What is family?** _

"She" clicked her tongue because it did not connect. Those emotions were not Chara's however, she was shackled in her own body, unable to stop her "Mother" from dying in front of her.

_**We had that before ...** _   
_Stop ..._

Something crashed on the ground, then turned into dust. Chara screamed and shouted, but it would not change a thing.

**_They always turn back on us !_ **   
_They never meant to !_

Her "Brother", too gentle to take on the revengeful being, welcomed death with a smile. Hugging "her" as he got mercilessly stabbed in the chest, he wimped before turning to dust as well.

_**They are monsters !** _   
_They're no better than humans !_

Her "Father" mistook "her" for a monster, but the Chara inside did not care anymore. Out of tears, mute, and completely devoid of emotions, she just wanted whatever took over her to end.

A glass of tea shattered, but her dying "Father" simply knelt as he contemplated his own mistakes. Slowly turning to dust, they merged with tears and left them on flowerbeds.

"Chara" paid no attention to the garden around her, and plunged to the world into a black abyss. There was no longer any monster alive, and the Chara inside soon fell in a dormant state.

**_That's it, sleep. Sleep as I claim each and every SOUL down here. Arise to see your work, after all ..._ **

**_YOU DID ALL OF THIS, HAVEN'T YOU?_ **

* * *

Chara shot up of the bed, sweating and thrown into panic. She looked around in disarray, but soon recognized her and Frisk's bedroom.

He was fast asleep, mumbling things as he wore a painful expression. Frisk held Chara's hand all this time, making her feel a little better.

Closing in to him for comfort, she scooped him and kissed his forehead. He might be hating it, but he was a little kid deep inside, one she loved so much she would do anything for his sake.

Chara thought she should talk to Frisk before dozing in, but was not sure she will be able to. She soon felt asleep thanks to him being around, and he somehow relaxed as their warmth wrapped around each one of them.

* * *

Jake paced in his room, trying to figure out a way of avoiding to do what he has been told to. He had a crush on Cherry, yet was asked to fool Frost on a date. Worse, Rachel insisted they get intimate "if the need arises", which in his mother words meant that he  _has to do it no matter what._

He had been going back and forth so much he got tired of pacing around, thus plopped on his bed. He tried playing a game to forget about the whole thing, but gave it up after performing poorly that night.

Come morning, Rachel had been already in and out of the house to foment  _god-knows-what_  other forsaken plan for the AMC. She was way too excited about her son's performance for once, and that creeped out Jake somewhat.

_"Love you son, go steal that kid's heart so Mommy can get her revenge 3"_

A note on an  _actual_  breakfast, what would somewhat please any kid with "busy" parents. Jake knew it was not genuine though, he was just another pawn for the Cult.

At least it was not cereals today, and Jake left for school with a sick notice. His grandpa had enough of a network to fake in records and have Jake actually mentioned as a patient anywhere he desired.

Handing the notice to the teacher, who let him in with a suspicious look nonetheless, Jake looked up for Frost and Cherry, who both came in late that day. He had to go by the principal's then the nurse's office anyways, he could always try approaching them at lunch time.

Frost and Cherry shot up a bit later than usual from bed that morning, their parents just  _happened to sleep in_  today. Looking a little alarmed at the clock, they rushed to their parents' room. Chara got poked by two angry little kids who also went to bother their dad, waking him in the process.

"Okay, okay, I'm up ~"

"Mom ! We're late ~" chanted the kids as they hurried back to their room to get ready for school. Chara stretched and was met with a grumpy Frisk, who just wanted to roll the other way and doze off.

"Come on, you dork, you gotta take the kids to school."

**"Just ... five ... minutes Char- AHAHAHA What the hell Chara ?!"**

Chara just loved who ticklish was Frisk when he was asleep, something she planned to use a bit more often now. She then got up and managed to get breakfast ready on time. Frost left the table with a roll on his mouth, and Cherry just had time to sip some more fruit juice.

**"Come on, you little monsters, I wanna go back to sleep already."**

Everybody just giggled at how Frisk looked, with messy hair and halfway wearing clothes. He still had his toothbrush on and was looking for a shoe.

**"What?"**  Frisk raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two annoyed beans and their smirking mother.

"Don't worry, Frisky, you look just fine."

* * *

**_Aru here,_ **

**_Well I can't have ill omens and_ ** **_angsty_ ** **_stuff all the time now, can I?_ **

**_This is just her nightmare, prepare yourselves for his - and other bad (or good?) stuff happening._ **

**_Gotta go write that while I got ideas._ **

**_Aru_ ** **_out,_ **


	4. Nightmares (His)

"Frost, we've never been this late !" Cherry was checking her clock for the third time.

"I know ~" Frost replied, anxiously looking at the school building.

Frisk drove his kids to the gate, already missing the warmth of his sheets - and Chara, of course

**"Hey kids."**

Still, he locked the door before Frost and Cherry could even get out of the car.

"Dad ~ Why are you doing this ~" Frost and Cherry whined that a bit, the last bell will soon ring and they had no time for pranks.

As soon as said bell chimed, Frisk opened the doors and grinned, letting his pouting little devils go.

 **"Run."** which they frantically did, evading the yelling teacher and running in the halls to their classroom. The teacher had just finished calling the roster and was about to start, then went back and noted them tardy before proceeding.

Frisk waited a bit before going back home, he loved teasing his kids as much as his wife. Frisk wouldn't overdo it though, they were  _his_  little devils after all.

Classes ran as usual, and Frost and Cherry were always stuck with each other. Some kids wanted to bully Cherry for the sake of it, just because she frequents monsters.

With Frost around, they were not taking up any chance. Not that Cherry wasn't capable, she just did not like fighting that much. As lunch time came, both took their usual orders and favorite spot, keeping an eye open for "threats."

 _"Monsters ! Monsters ! Monsters !"_ chanted a table at the other side, with those self proclaimed AMC supporters. They were only a handful, but they were making such a ruckus the school did not bother stopping them.

Jake came to the yelling bunch, asking them to tone it down so everybody can eat and  _not hate them that much._ Surprisingly, they complied and ate up their lunch before going out. Jake looked at Frost and Cherry, which in turn glared at him.

"What's he trying to do?" Frost looked at Cherry, concerned and biting over his dessert.

"I dunno, but he's coming our way." commented Cherry, who ordered salad for the first day in her life.

"Um ... Frost, can we like ... talk?" said Jake, being embarrassed at what should be coming next for him.

Before Frost snaps and conjures his short sword, Cherry quickly pinched his hand.

_"Don't cause a scene you idiot, we don't want to trouble dad with our problems at school."_

_"But that b****'s kid is right here being all buddy-buddy."_

Cherry gave Frost an "excuse me?" look, pointing at his usage of words. He gave up talking and just sat back, leaving Jake standing in the middle of their chatter.

"Um." was all Jake could say before seeing Cherry getting up and speak to him.

"Yeah, you can sit on Jake, and keep that dork company while I get an  _ **actual**_  meal."

Unfortunately for Frost, Cherry ignored his silent cry for help as Jake tried getting close to him. He was both confused and really mad at his sister but ... his crush was inches away and being strangely flustered for a reason.

"This ain't no plot for your Momma, is it?" said Frost, almost as cold as his name would suggest.

Jake bugged for seconds before answering, even more flustered.

"N-n-n-no."

Cherry came back with nuggets, smirking at her brother and his "crush" being all cute in there.

"Lovebirds."

"CHERRY ! STOP !"

Lunch time ended with giggles, and students went back to their classrooms. No one spotted three figures lurking around the bushes, actively stalking Frost and Cherry.

* * *

Frisk tried working from home today, taking a sick leave because he was not feeling alright. Chara smiled, she had Frisk all for herself all day until the kids get back from school.

Although he was supposed to work, she was not planning to let him do so. Frisk felt a headache almost ripping his head apart, but refused to give up working on a folder destined to the human government. He sort of coordinated with Asgore on this, but good old King Fluffybuns was still bad with human technology - except for chatting.

_"""_   
_KingDad : Aren't you planning to visit us anytime soon, I'm missing my daughter quite badly."_

_FriskyFlirt : Sure, as soon as we wrap up this thing, Dad._

_KingDad : You okay, son? looks like those dead monsters took their toll on you._

_FriskyFlirt : I'm fine, just not able to go to work and see those sour human faces._

_KingDad : True, they are being overly cautious again with us._

_Tori's calling me, got to leave._

_**User Disconnected**_   
_"""_

"Honey", said Chara, biting on chocolate as she roamed around half-undressed.

 **"You tempting me,** **Dreemurr** **?"**  Chara sort of giggled at her silly act, but still gestured a "come to me" before going up.

Frisk scratched the back of his head, unsure if he, as a master flirt, should take upon the offer of his love. He promptly finished said folder before going up, finding Chara busy with a book.

He spooned her but she nudged him, though not hard enough to make him let her go. He closed on to her as she sighed, left the book on the nearby night shelf and grabbed his hands.

"Are you fine working in your state?"

Frisk thought she would push on the flirting, but only her negligee suggested so.

**"Well I took some days off, just in case I snap again at some foolish human and lose control."**

Chara rolled around to face him, since he un-hugged so she can embrace him. Nuzzling his neck and breathing inside, he could smell her flowery shampoo and the sweet flavory chocolate she just had.

**"Do you wanna talk about it?"**

Chara gave Frisk a questioning look,to which he answered with a kiss. Chara got flustered and buried her head, but Frisk got serious and had her look at him.

**"Your nightmare, Chara love."**

Chara jolted at the mention of that, but quickly recovered and smiled to her Frisky.

"Would you mind if we ... talk about it another time? Kids will be here in an hour and I don't want them to see me crying."

Frisk did not mind and smiled too, kissing her until he too smelled of flowerd and chocolate. They hugged and nuzzled and preyed on each others' necks, before giving in to slumber.

Frost and Cherry got back, sighing at their sleeping parents. They went for a snack then rushed to their room to talk about Frost's crush.

* * *

_In a basement, when cries and screams were met with power surges and scalpels._

**_"YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR SOUL"_ **

_Frisk, chained and exhausted, only watched himself being eviscerated by some strange figure._

**_"RED LIKE YOUR BLOOD, AND SO PASSIONED BY THE DEAD."_ **

_The dead?_

_Frisk turned his head on the side, and hated his state the very instant he did_.

_Chara lied there, almost lifeless on some torture device. She had been subject to the same gruesome treatment Frisk had, but could not handle it any longer._

**_"SHE WILL SOON DIE BY MY HANDS IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR SOUL !"_ **

_Frisk wanted to give their SOUL for Chara, but she weakly shook her head and smiled. Frisk tried to summon his SOUL in vain, he was too weak to do so._

**_"FINE, SHE SHALL BE A BROKEN SOUL STARTING NOW !"_ **

_Just as Frisk thought the shady person will just stab Chara and make him go insane, he heard Chara scream like she never did in their whole time together._

_His eyes widened as two small heads rolled around, his little beans' heads, full of horror and despair._

_Chara soon stopped crying or screaming, she could not do that anymore. She was broken beyond repair and somehow turned around to meet Frisk in the eye._

_Red sclera, dark eyes, a knife at hand and a grin like last time Frisk met the controlled Chara._

_He too, let his instincts run wild, gaining claws and rushing to kill the unknown madman that broke his family in pieces._

_But just before he did, Frisk got stabbed._

_"_ _Shhhht_ _, stay still love_.

_I'll kill them._

_All of them._

_For you_.

_Only you._

_But first ..."_

_Chara kept stabbing Frisk, far too many times to count properly._

_Frisk, on his dying breath, let a "why" slip his mouth before lying motionless._

_A cackling voice echoed through the world they were in, now shrouded in darkness._

* * *

_**Aru here,** _

**_Kinda_ ** _**rushed this one because I just got a job and I'm starting on Monday, so uh ...** _ **_sorry about that._ **

_**Aru out,** _


	5. Cracks

That weekend, Frisk took the family to the Dreemurrs' house. The kids were excited, they haven't been there in quite some time. Chara and Frisk were happy to have sort of a family reunion, but also concerned by their recent nightmares.

The night before the family's departure, Cherry and Frost were actively talking about that week's development. Jake being all lovey-dovey was the talk of the school, despite how Frost felt about it.

"I know how it's weird and how wicked that Rachel person is but ... can't you _just be happy_ about having that much attention?"

Frost looked at Cherry, still worried about being backstabbed by his "crush". Cherry had her doubts as well, but brushed that off to tease her brother.

"Yeah but ... He's going to be with us everytime he can and ..." Frost trailed off, a little embarrassed.

Cherry was relieved, those rumors about dating her own brother will cease soon enough. She will also have two bodyguards instead of one, should Jake be honest about his feelings.

* * *

Jake locked himself in his room all week, making Rachel wonder if he did work on the plan at all. She did try to talk to him, but all he did was grunting or getting out to grab food.

The boy has been putting an act for over a week, being clingy enough to Frost to have the boy think they're dating. Thankfully, Cherry was around them. He occasionally shielded her from pro-AMC kids, gradually earning both siblings's trust.

He'd love to date her, but that was not the plan. Worse, he had to play date with Frost for a whole month. His mother told him it will take that much for her plan to work.

He heard his "mother" call the idiots' trio, who were surveying Frost and Cherry way too close. Jake feared they would ruin their surveillance, since they triped over branches and made some noise in the bathrooms.

_"You do have a schedule for the kids? Good, keep tailing them until we have completed the 'reverse' agent."_

Rachel sighed, she _really_ hated the thought of working with street thugs. They were better suited for the task however, since the kids will not able to identify them right away.

She gave another glare at the closed door, Jake being right behind it. For all she could remember, she was not even willing to have a kid with that guy. It happened, though, making her feel even worse about breaking up with them.

Jake felt her gaze through the door, enough to have daggers piercing his own chest. There was nothing motherly in it, it was just her being pissed off for any _possible_ reason in the universe.

* * *

Chara and Frisk packed up a few things, they have not been at Toriel and Asgore' for ever. As the kids rushed down the stairs, each jumped on their respective parent.

"Hey" **"Hey",** said the couple in unison, too busy piecing together things after yesterday's pillow talk. They looked a bit shaken but smiled at how eager Cherry and Frost were.

"It's been a long time since we saw our grandparents." Frost said, he loved going there because he could do _almost_ whatever he wanted. Cherry looked a little less excited, but she also liked to see Uncle Asriel too. 

"We'll see Asri if he is ever around, Cherry, and he probably haven't got anyone around yet."

Cherry and Chara giggled, bur Frisk and Frost just stood there for a minute. Smirking together, they were about to tell Asriel to get someone for real. Poor Uncle Asriel just had to sneeze hard that day, so hard it actually made him a little suspicious.

In any case, everybody took a few necessities for the weekend and went into the car. The kids were a little rowdy and Frisk had to instruct Chara to _pinch and poke_ the beans - she did that so much they hated it.

Nothing of importance happened on the way, _except_ an awkward silence halfway. Neither Chara nor Frisk talked, there was just Cherry poking fun at Frost for having a date. They kept it at the level of whispers and snorts, but it was strange that neither Mom or Dad reacted.

"Mom, Dad, did you fight?"

Somehow, that made the parents jolt, then laugh at each other.

**"Nope."**

"Why would we?"

Frost looked at them for a minute, but got easily distracted with Cherry's banter. The daughter may have looked a bit concerned, but she thought the problem would go away soon enough.

She was wrong.

* * *

Chara and Frisk did not sleep well last night, and they would have if they did not have a talk about their nightmares.

**"Chara dear, will we talk about it?"**

They were in the middle of cuddling and pecking, but Frisk had to have that talk with Chara. They were somewhat a little distant, and he hated it.

Chara remained silent, hoping to distract him as she "assaulted" his neck. He mellowed at it, kissed her but still insisted to have that talk.

"No way around it, Frisky bits?"

**"I'd love to have you after that, too."**

Chara giggled, caressed his cheek and looked at him for a good minute, then said plainly.

"You know what I did back then, right?"

**"I do."**

Chara related her nightmare, bit by bit. Frisk didn't flinch at all, he could feel her shaking as she was around the end. He knew he did all of that to meet her, Frisk knew it from the start ...

**Killing them all to SAVE her.**

When Chara stopped talking, she was about to break down in tears. Frisk held her tight and kissed her hard, making her forget about it for a moment.

**"Chara."**

"Frisk-y?"

**"I would have done it again, to SAVE you."**

"Wha-?"

**"I'm glad I had not to do that though, and you're here now."**

" ... Thanks to you."

Chara pecked Frisk's cheek, and they indulged in their usual cuddling routine. She made her finger run in circles on his torso, wondering what he Frisk ever dreamed of.

**"You SAVED me too, Chara."**

_What is he talking about?_ She thought, they were just talking about he saved her. Perhaps there was that AMC incident, but Chara thought it was not much compared to being freed from hell.

Frisk hesitated to tell Chara she killed him, even though it was meant to free Frisk from his misery.

**"... from my** _**worst nightmare.** _ **"**

"Frisk?" Chara let that slip, a little surprised to see him cry. She took him against her and pampered his hair. Frisk felt something soft rubbing his mane, he looked up to Chara with red eyes.

**"Losing you and the kids is the wors-"**

"Shhhhh -"

Chara huggled her man until both of them slept, as Frisk remained on her chest the entire time. Both looked content at letting all out, but they sweared thet could hear something inside them.

_Cracks._

_Slow, small, regular cracks._

_Hitting their very SOUL._


	6. Calm before The Storm

Peace.

That was the feeling Frisk had, for the first time, in what felt like ages. Being at work all the time drained most of his energy, and little comfort he found - besides the beans and their lovely mother.

A summer day at the Dreemurrs' household was probably the best thing Frisk and Chara could ask for. The kids were running around with Uncle Azzy, Chara had fun bothering Goat Mom, and Frisk simply laid on a sofa. Asgore was a few paces away, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. Both husbands enjoyed the silence, given how rowdy was the garden outside.

It took an hour or two to break the silence Frisk was being comfy with.

"Human, are you alright?"

Asgore looked shocked, golden eyes almost popping out of that fluffy head bestowed upon him. Frisk wondered why the Monster King looked that concerned.

**"Guess so, Dad, why you ask-"**

When Frisk saw something dripping out of his mouth, he ran to the toilet and shut himself in. Asgore stood there, confused, then beckoned upon his daughter to come.

"Yes, Father?"

"Is Frisk alright, Chara?"

"Yes, so far so good ... he is a bit grumpy without his usual work routinr b-"

" _Are you sure_ , my dear?"

Asgore was unusually panicking, giving a look outside to see if Toriel was still busy with Cherry and Frost. Chara looked equally confused, they were not planning to tell much about theur problems home either.

Chara simply nodded, until she saw Frisk out of the toilet with droplets of blood. Grabbing her father's cloth, she glared at Frisk until he met her gaze, unsure if she could ask what was wrong.

**"I am fine, really, please do not look at me as if I am dead already ."**

Chara then followed suit without thinking, whispering something to her dad before joining Frisk upstairs. There was little room for banter today, and all the couple did was lying down on Chara's bed and listen to some quiet music.

Peace, fleeting as time's passing, fragile as dried up branches.

Frisk soon realized he was corrupt beyond repair, although his past demons could only take over half of his SOUL. Chara felt about the same, each having a black side in their SOUL. She brushed his mane without much thought into it, and he used her chest as a pillow while organizing his thoughts.

**_"Has it been so quiet since we met? I could pass it off as a comfortable silence, but there is no mood into it. There is no love into it, there is ..."_ **

Frisk suddenly brushed it off as Chara kissed his forehead, looking at him with dim red eyes. They were not as lively, drown in concern and a tad lifeless.

"Sometimes, I wonder where we went wrong, Frisky Bits."

Instead of doing it seriously, Frisk took a lighter turn, hoping Chara would follow.

**"Well, we kind of started on the wrong foot, eh?"**

It took her a few minutes to process the idea, but she giggled, looking slightly more lively.

There might be still something to SAVE after all.

"Never told me what it felt like finding me there, after doing all you had to do."

**" 'Think I did that, Red. There was not much to tell either : It was dark, and you were there ... like the only light in there."**

Chara froze a bit, uncertain of what her partner could mean. She has no clear memory of that time, except for the bits and pieces she could see in her sleep.

"How on earth would a crazily laughing human be your light in the darkness?"

**"Well, you were there at least, and I did not just take that knife of yours and brainlessly tried to kill you."**

Right.

He did that too, the whole Genocide run. Taking down people he befriended just to see her, but at what price?

He almost lost its mind there, so it would not be so weird for him to fall in love with a  _monster._

He made himself a monster too, after all.

"I could have kicked your arse back then, but you ended up saying weird things."

**"Well, first time I ever had to flirt - or fall that hard - for someone."**

**C** racks on their SOULS stopped forming.

"Was it worth the effort?"

Blackness retracted a bit further, although it remained fairly visible.

**"We would not be here if it was not, stupid."**

"You're the one stupid enough to say to a girl that she is cute right after meeting her."

Chara pouted a bit, but it was not genuine, she was really happy on the inside.

**"You're right, never expected a ghost to be this** _**cute** _ **."**

It was a long time since either of them blushed at this, and it bothered Frisk a bit more than usual.

**"Ugh, why I am blushing again?"**

The equally blushing, halfway giggling Chara just stared at him with red orbs until she was able to speak.

" 'cause you're my favorite cherry-flavored chocolate."

**"Aren't you trying hard here? Cute red-eyed demon of mine?"**

Both enjoyed the banter until it was time for dinner, as they went downstairs. Asriel looked at Chara, but when he was met with sparkly loving eyes, he knew she was alright. Asgore saw the same in a grumpy Frisk, and was a bit relieved they figured things out.

The kids jumped on their parents and  asked them where they were all day long, then got disgusted when Frisk and Chara said they were having a  _very private moment._

Toriel was not far away, making tea for everyone and cooking something for dinner. She had no need to turn around and see for herself how the kids she raised were doing.

Her motherly instinct could tell, her kids were fine for now.

* * *

S _omewhere where no light could be seen, a blood-stained human with white dust all over his clothes strolled around the place._

_He seemed a bit empty, now that the task is done. He does not even remember why he did all of that in the first place._

_"Greetings"_

_Someone approached him in this pitch black land, and it was human too. She had red eyes and plain clothes, but most of all ..._

**_"Hi there, you're cute."_ **

_" ... "_

_She looked perplexed, her usual monologue about SOULs and power was interrupted by some human flirting ..._

_"_ **_Yeah, you're cute after all"_ **

_... and it was still going, perhaps they were really going crazy now, after all they did._

_Curiosity got the best of the kid being called cute twice._

_"Who are you, again?"_

_The flirting human stopped talking for a bit, opting for a stare. He looked like he knew the girl, who could not put a name on his face._

**_"The human you led around for the first time in so long."_ **

_When did that happen? Perhaps she was not herself when she went along this kid, who looked like her age._

_Somehow, though, she could tell who he was_

_"Ah, yes, you were called "Frisk"?_

_For one second, his eyes shone in the darkness._

**_"Yes, Chara, I am Frisk."_ **

_For one more second, she looked utterly confused_.  _She then tried attacking him in haste, but couldn't strike a hit._

_Not that the boy dodged or anything, but he stood there, beaten up and unable to move any further. It felt so_ _ wrong _ _to hit someone, for the first time in Chara's life._

_Why she could not hit him?_

_Why he did all he did?_

_Why is he here?_

**_"I just wanted to see how you looked like."_ **

_Chara faked a hit, doing some damage and looking so angry she could keep on hitting the boy that way._

_Deep inside though, she knew thag he looked at her differently._

_And she was right to believe in him._

* * *

_**Late as usual, huh?** _

_**Oh well, have a chapter while I'm still alive and kicking.** _

_**TTB is coming next and I have absolutely no idea how I'll write that upcoming chapter, but I'm gonna do it for sure.** _

**_Aru out,_ **


	7. Reversed (I)

"Get him to kiss you whenever he goes to the bathroom, Jake." Rachel said, referring to a late Frost rushing through the main gate with a toast in his mouth.

Cherry had been asked to come and do SOUL practice that morning, something the AMC had accounted for. They have monitored the two kids for nearly a month, through the clumsy surveillance of Jessica, Ace and Jonathan.

It took a month for the two kids to be separated for that one morning, at least just enough for Frost to be "charmed" by Jake. The Dreemurr kid got in the bathroom nearly ten minutes before Cherry got back for lunch. Jessica, Ace and Jonathan each hidden in all three bathrooms available.

Frost has been bothered by Jake's unusual clingy attitude, wondering if they were genuine about it. He knew Jake had a thing for his sister, but he recently hang out with him by habit. They exchanged a few pecks on the cheeks, in between hallways. They also held hands outside, whenever the occasion presented itself.

Today though, Jake has been forward with Frost, and tried to steal a kiss from him right before class. Frost was both confused and happy, but stopped Jake right before the deed is done. Now that he was asked to join his crush in the bathroom, Frost though he could finally have his first kiss.

He was wrong.

Jake did better than expected, bringing Frost behind a wall and kissing him so passionately that it felt real. The kisser managed to hide his disgust of the situation, and the kissed felt so weak yet let himself melt in lips meeting his.

As soon as they parted, Jake got tossed aside by Jessica, and Ace and Jonathan jumped on a elated Frost. They tied him up and drugged him enough to have him faint. No one was around the area Frost was caught in, except Cherry who messaged him earlier.

Cherry went to the designed bathroom, but only found a confused Jake and traces of her brother's struggle. Her eyes were dyed in red, just like Chara, and she did not hesitate to grab Jake by the collar and pin him on a wall.

"Where is  _he_ , Jake?"

"Out- ... side- Agh, let go of me!"

"Lead me  _there_ , traitor."

"I'll - stop hurting me ! I'll get killed if Mom knows I helped you ..."

**"You have** _tricked_ my own brother Jake."

The one called Jake could have sworn his crush had became a monster, ramming him against the wall with a shield that came out of nowhere.

"Guah - Cherry ... stop ..."

Cherry soon realized she went too far, stepping back and looking at herself. Jake coughed for his life before crawling for forgiveness. Cherry stopped hearing excused and simply wanted to know ...

"Where. Is. My. Brother?"

"..."

Jake finally gave up a location, but Cherry was not satisified with just that, she ran away from school with a wheezing AMC fellow. Neither humans nor AMC supporters knew what to think, but Cherry knew one thing ... She would not ask her mom for help yet.

Chara was being busy with Frisk's work since he collapsed  _again_. He tried to let someone else handle the Embassy's duties, but Chara fought for that spot with her parents until she got it. Toriel and Asgore were happy their daughter wanted to help, but also worried she might exhaust herself.

Chara worked all day long, coming home late for the pas month. The day Frost got kidnapped, Chara went home later than usual, worrying about the kids and Frisky being left without proper food.

_Ring ... Ring ... Ring ..._

"Yes, Chara here."

_"We have your children, you Frisk-stealer."_

"Try something else, you wrench. "

_"Perhaps ... I should beat them up some more."_

"Beat ...  **them up**?"

Chara felt like crushing her phone, but contained that urge to destroy for a minute, since the caller kept going.

_"Yes, beat them up, like how you should be treated for stealing my man ... In any case, there is a phone waiting for you at the park nearby, try not to be late ~"_

_Click._

Chara broke her phone in a fit of rage, then ran frantically to the designed spot. There, another phone rang, leading her to the outskirts of town.

* * *

_**"Have you ever tried to go along without killing anyone, love?"** _

_"You cheeky child, you literally killed everyone to get me out of here ... and now you want to f-f-f-flirt?"_

**_"There is nothing wrong with that if you are a cute little ghost."_ **

_Chara whacked Frisk, who wondered how she did, but never minded that any further._

_She was smiling ... and crying as well._

**_"You okay?"_ **

_"I am."_

**_"You're crying ..."_ **

_"I am."_

**_"Why are y-"_ **

_"You're better at flirting than being considerate ... Frisk."_

_Chara went along Frisk for a longer, peaceful run. She met her mom without being able to touch her, she helped Frisk get around battler without a fight, she never uttered the FIGHT option._

_It was like she had not been any resentful to humans ... or rather, not to this particular human, except when he tried flirting with Toriel._

_"You're flirting with my Mom ..."_

**_"Yes I did try that."_ **

_"You have no shame."_

**_"I was not serious."_ **

_"You were serious about going through hell to see me ... at least?"_

**_"I was curious, you sounded cute ... and you are actually."_ **

_"I am not sure how to handle you, Frisk."_

_**"Let me do it, Chara, we'll get through that."** _

_Chara trusted Frisk to get them out of the Underground._

_Chara trusted Frisk would help them live on the surface._

_Chara was right in doing so._

_Then why did she felt so ..._

**_Empty?_ **

* * *

**" ... Chara?"**

Frisk woke up in the dark, having slept most of the day to get back into shape. His corrupted SOUL had been draining him in the last couple of weeks, and he had to take some time off. He was also told not to overexert himself, or it would worsen his actual state.

Chara have not returned home yet, and Frisk could not hear the kids either. He slowly got up from the bed, dragging himself to the living room. He called the school, the Embassy and the Dreemurrs to check on his family, but had no response at all.

Frisk soon panicked and sought the police to look for his family. Both the capital and nearby areas were swept, to no avail. It took five more hours for the authorities to find Cherry, Frost and Jake beaten up and thrown away in the park Chara had gone to.

All three children went to the hospital to get the necessary treatment, and Frisk forbidden anyone to come near them for a while. He naturally sought Rachel's kid, Jake, for an explanation.

**"Kid."**

Jake, less beaten up but still in a bad condition, remained silent.

**"I just want to talk ... and find my wife."**

Frisk would have normally snapped and trashed the whole room instead, but he was is no shape to do so. Chara was important to him, and if he had to tread with an AMC member, so be it

**"Kid."**

Frisk's voice was getting lower, and a tad more menacing. He needed not waste time either, but Jake here was not uttering a word.

As soon as Frisk threatened to hit him, however, Jake told him everything. How Chara joined them in a lab he could hardly locate, how he, Cherry and Frost were tortured to make Chara use her "other" self, how his mother was cackling when Chara got shackled. How they were thrown away, leaving only their original target in some experiment room.

Frisk knew that would happen, but it never had to be this sudden, it never had to come at a time like this.

He could do nothing.

He could absolutely nothing for her.

He could not keep his beans away from harm.

Frisk, who usually wore a smirk, was broken.

_Crack._

Utterly ...

_Crack._

Completly ...

_Crack._

**Broken**.

Broken like the window of the room he was in.

Broken like the dark SOUL he carried inside.

Broken like the cries he let out as he ran.

And ran ...

_And ran ..._

**And ran ...**

**_And ran ..._ **

Aimlessly.

* * *

**_Aru here,_ **

**_Yeay, I published something in the midst of adulting ~_ **

**_Yes, it is a two-part chapter, and yes it gonna get a little ugly from now on._ **

**_Aru out,_ **


End file.
